


Radiant Warmth

by cryptid_curator



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom, Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Chapter 3 NSFW, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Multi chapter snippets, Sexual Content, Sisterly bonding, Smut, Some angst, useless lesbian elsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptid_curator/pseuds/cryptid_curator
Summary: Challenging myself with short stories from an OTP prompt generator.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 236





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m excited to finally crack down and start practicing my dusty writing skills with these two.  
> *All characters belong to Disney

**Prompt: Trust**

_Can you heal me, baby?  
I've been dancing in this fire for way too long  
But I kinda like it  
Oh, I like it 'cause it's more dangerous than me_

Elsa can make mountains crumble at her feet. She can conjure armies of sentient ice soldiers with a flick of her wrist. She is the Fifth Spirit of The Enchanted Forest; power beyond any human limitation buzzes at her fingertips, ready to unleash her chilled wrath in an instant.

Yet, tonight, Elsa is brought to a level so human that she can scarcely remember what her name or title is. Being humbled by a human woman can do... wondrous things to a literal goddess.

Honeymaren’s eyes bore a kindling fire into the pit of Elsa’s stomach as the younger woman pinned her to the fur-pelted ground beneath them. Calloused hands circled delicate wrists, warm fingers careful not to grip too hard. Elsa could hardly breathe, could hardly think, with those dark eyes staring down at her, pupils blown with expectation. Elsa tries to crack the gaining, heated atmosphere, nervous that their little wrestling session has gotten a bit off hand. 

“Maren, I’m...” she tries, but is interrupted by her own keening whine as Honeymaren presses her heavy body down to her own, a strong thigh finding place between Elsa’s. Her hips jerk instinctively at the contact, sending sparks straight to her core. 

“Elsa.” her name is crooned slowly from full lips inches above her own.

She nearly loses control at the sensation; a small snow flurry begins to coat their modest hut in white, delicate flakes finding home in Honeymaren’s hair and, by the Gods, Elsa has never seen anything more tantalizing in her life. 

She cannot reign in the ice that forms on her hands, and suddenly she is snapped out of Honeymaren’s trance—the fear of hurting this woman too great of a burden to bear. Ice is already starting its quick decent down to Honeymaren’s fingers, but the Northuldran does not move. 

“Maren, I-I can’t,” Elsa whispers, struggling weakly to free herself from the other woman’s gentle grip. “I’m going to hurt you—“

_She is terrified when Anna hits the floor, her chest imbedded with nevermelt ice that kills her slowly. Emotions bring nothing but inevitable hurt for another—_

—Elsa is cut off by warm lips pressing reassuringly to her forehead. Warmth blossoms once again to Elsa’s face and down to her neck at the simple gesture. Honeymaren trails soft kisses from Elsa’s temple to her cheekbone, slowly kissing both sides of her face before leaning up to look at the older woman. Elsa could hardly stand to look up into those eyes—ice still steadily creeps up Honeymaren’s arms, winding intricate patterns across toned muscle. 

“You won’t hurt me.” Maren whispers, her now cold hands thumbing circles against Elsa’s wrists. Elsa’s arms tremble underneath the younger woman, throat hitching at the utter amount of confidence pouring from the woman above her. 

“I know you won’t.” Maren whispers once more, her hands finally freed from ice. Elsa realizes belatedly that her magic had subsided; ice melts slowly against heated skin, dripping down Maren’s arms and into the furs. 

“No matter what you are afraid of, månestråle, I know your ice shall never harm me.” Hands cup Elsa’s cheeks, fingertips brushing away a tear escaping from crystalline eyes. “Never be afraid to lose yourself in me.” 

The dam holding her feelings for Honeymaren, the seemingly protective wall Elsa had been so carefully constructing for months, breaks at her lover’s words. Tears track unbidden down pale cheeks, accompanied by a shaky smile. 

Never once has someone melted the ice around her heart so easily.

Elsa yields, her emotions roaring like a cresting wave as she surges forward to capture Honeymaren’s hot mouth against her own.


	2. Together, Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Honeymaren in this chapter. I felt like this prompt was meant for someone else.

Prompt: “Growing together, apart.” 

_“It’s just like you told me, that I should learn to let it all go  
It just took ‘til now, for me to get just what you meant  
My heart is thumping, I can feel it in my fingers  
No fear, no anger, we are law unto ourselves”_

_—————_

Abdicating from the throne of Arendelle to live among the Northuldran had been the most freeing choice of Elsa’s entire life. The heavy weight of the crown finally lifted, allowing her Spirit to roam free as it should have years ago. 

It certainly hadn’t been easy to leave Anna, though. 

“Elsa!” 

The Queen of Arendelle scrambled out of the sleigh and met her older sister halfway, launching herself into cold, open arms. Anna clutched at Elsa’s tunic, ice thread nearly cracking under the force of her grip. 

Each time Elsa had come to visit Arendelle, or rare occasions when the Queen had time to leave her kingdom to visit the Enchanted Forest, Anna would whisk Elsa into her arms in the same bone crushing, nearly desperate hug; as if each were their last. Elsa couldn’t help but feel guilt coat her heart a little heavier each time—they had only a few years together before Elsa’s true calling had been heard, the siren song of her destiny ringing in her ears. 

“Oh, Elsa, I missed you, I missed you so much! It’s been nearly a month since these trade obligations with Corona, they have me shuttling back and forth and there was just no time to visit!” Anna said as she lifted Elsa from the ground in a bear hug, spinning her around in a grandiose display of affection. Elsa chuckled lightly, clearly used to Anna’s antics, and hugged her back as well as she could, gathering a few amused looks from the Northuldran neighbors around the settlement. They, too, have come to love and accept Anna as one of their own and would always welcome the new Queen with endless hospitality. 

Anna eventually set Elsa back down on the floor, placing her hands on her shoulders. Teal eyes were lit up in joy, reflecting back into Elsa’s own. 

“I’m so happy to see you again, and the Forest looks even more beautiful since the last time I was here!” Anna rambled on as they walked through the settlement, enthusiastically greeting those who passed by like old friends. Not once did the siblings let go of one another, their hands linked with calming familiarity. Elsa listened politely as the redhead informed her of Arendelle’s state of affairs, her chipper voice buzzing pleasantly into the Spirit’s ear. She looked at Anna’s profile as she spoke, noticing the makeup-covered circles under tired eyes, a slight wrinkle on her forehead that hadn’t been there last year when her brow furrowed. 

“Anna,” Elsa whispered, interrupting Anna’s tirade of how Weselton’s duke had once again tried to smear their name in the mud with ridiculous slander and how she planned on having _him_ shoveling manure one day. 

_“Anna, are you happy?”_

Anna’s mouth snapped closed, eyebrows shooting nearly to her hairline. 

“Wha—? Of course I am! Why do you ask? Am I complaining too much? Oh, geeze, I am, aren’t I? Talk about unprofessional! It’s just that you’re so easy to vent to about all of these things, I mean you were Queen, too—“ Elsa placed a palm over Anna’s mouth, effectively muffling the rambling. 

“You just look tired, sis,” Elsa said, lowering her hand from Anna’s mouth, leaving it to rest on a freckled cheek. Her thumb brushed soft skin and she smiled when Anna leaned into her touch. “If you ever need any help or get overwhelmed... you know I’d ride Nøkk straight to you.” 

_Anna would always be Elsa’s choice if she were given the ultimatum of the Forest or her little sister’s happiness. She could not, would not, allow her selfish desire for freedom get in the way of that. Elsa had years of isolation to make up for, years of pretending to ignore her sister, drowning out her cries for attention and affection and reciprocation. Fifth Spirit or not, Elsa refused to let go of the lingering guilt that would sometimes sing just as loudly as her mother’s call in Ahtohallan. She owed Anna her entire being._

Anna seemed to read her mind. Without prompting, she guided them over to a nearby campfire, setting Elsa down on a makeshift chair. Elsa wrung her hands together, anxiety welling in her chest. She watched her sister help a young girl stoke the fire, her red hair blazing like the sun against the white expanse of snow beneath their feet. Anna sat beside Elsa, her gaze focused on burning kindling. 

“You worry too much.” she said quietly. “It is hard work. Being Queen. Sometimes, I just want to take an entire week off and be _just_ Anna, no formalities attached. But you know something?” Elsa raised a brow when she saw her sister smile. 

“I love knowing how to finally help. I love knowing that you were working so hard to make things better for our kingdom and that you taught me to do the same. I wouldn’t be half the Queen I am today if not for your guidance.” Elsa cracked a watery smile as Anna turned to face her, expression serene. “And as much as I miss you in Arendelle, as much as I wish you could stay by my side every day? I see how happy you are, too. I see how you’ve grown into yourself, how you’re learning to love _being_ yourself.” Warm hands clasp cold fingers. 

“I see how you’re beginning to let go and _fall_ in love with someone, and that you’re allowing that to happen. You deserve so much love, Elsa, more than Arendelle could ever give you. You belong here, just like Honeymaren said.” 

Elsa’s face colored at the mention of the warrior brunette. Anna squeezed her fingers reassuringly. 

Anna never looked more like their mother—hair in the signature bun, draped in royal dark green and purple finery, eyes knowing and loving and wise—when she smiled softly at her sister. 

“I couldn’t be happier, knowing that we’re where we are meant to be.” 

Elsa was the one to launch herself into Anna’s arms this time, burrowing her face into her sister’s shoulder. 

“Since when did you get so wise?” Elsa murmured against Anna’s cloak. Anna laughed, wrapping her arms around Elsa. 

“Oh, y’know, being a super duper amazing ruler of the kingdom of ice and snow can do that to a girl.” Anna nudged Elsa away, giving her a downright dastardly look. 

“Now, tell me allll about your little ‘Honey’! Did you ask her out? Did you kiss? I bet she kissed you first, you’ve always been so shy! Do you even know how to kiss? Did your mouths get like, frozen stuck like when someone puts their tongue on a lamppost during winte—”

Anna didn’t have time to dodge the snowball that splattered against her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on my old phone OTL I am so sorry if it’s boring and unoriginal but I love Anna so much and I couldn’t help but have her here, too. Next chapter will definitely feature Honeymaren! Thank you for reading!!


	3. Your hills and valleys are mapped by my intrepid fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaay this has some kissing and stuff so mmmDONT read if you’re not into that!!  
> **EDIT** I added more... t hings into this chapter I hope y'all enjoy!! (￢‿￢ )

Prompt: NSFW. Role reversal.

_"When you move_  
_I'm put to mind of all that I wanna be_  
_When you move_  
_I could never define all that you are to me_

_So move me, baby_  
_Shake like the bough of a willow tree_  
_You do it naturally_  
_Move me, baby"_

* * *

To say that Honeymaren was shocked at the Fifth Spirit shoving her back against the guest room door of Arendelle’s castle and kissing her until she was breathless was a gigantic understatement.

As soon as Elsa had bid her sister goodnight, she took Honeymaren’s hand in hers, making a beeline to the cozy guest room they had prepared for their visits. Honeymaren assumed that Elsa was merely exhausted from the day’s excursion and wished to rest for the evening. She had looked rather... out of it.

**

 _Dinner had been a quiet affair in the Arendelle castle. The sounds of clinking silverware and soft voices grieving of the arduous day filled the room's otherwise suffocating silence. Anna had a particularly rough evening with the ambassadors of a neighboring country and chatted away at her sister, who absentmindedly nodded along, offering quiet "Oh, my, I'm sorry," or a "That seems to be a problem, huh," when appropriate. Anna looked less than enthused at Elsa's complete_ lack _of enthusiasm and followed the blonde's line of sight, then snorted under her breath. She ribbed Kristoff beside her and pointed her chin subtly at Elsa. Kristoff only hummed, shrugged, and went back to his meal. A small smirk was hidden behind his fork._

_Elsa looked dazed as she stared at Honeymaren from across the dining table, her hand up to her mouth and drumming fingers across her lips. Anna had to exclaim her sister’s name twice to get her attention; even then, Elsa’s gaze slinked back to the other woman._

_"Elsa," Anna prodded once more. "Are we to play any games tonight?"_

_The elder sister mumbled under her breath a moment, mouth twisting in a frown before shaking her head. "... No, no. Today and tomorrow are unfortunately diplomatic visits, and our games are scheduled for next week. We've much work to do tomorrow morning, Anna. We must look into the dealings with the local bønder and working hours appropriate and restricted..." Anna fought to not roll her eyes at her sister's automated response, but acquiesced nevertheless._

_**_

Apparently, farming or whatever Elsa had been mumbling about to Anna was forgotten the moment she had Maren alone.

Said Northuldran could count on one hand how many times was wrong in her lifetime. This quickly jumped to the top of her list.

Her brain had short circuited at Elsa’s more than forward attitude. The surefire touches and manhandling, from someone so gentle as her Fifth Spirit, sent shivers of anticipation down her spine as she tried to return the kiss, only to hear a low growl rumbling in the other woman’s throat.

_“Honey.”_

Elsa rasped the brunette’s name from her lips against her mouth, cold breath against suddenly fever-hot skin made Honeymaren’s knees shake—Elsa’s usual soft, tender voice lowered to a rough, slow drawl and Honeymaren couldn’t help but shudder against Elsa’s body pressed so tightly against her own. Cold hands wandered to her waist and pulled Maren ever closer, eliminating any space between the two.

Honeymaren could die on the spot the sight of the usually patient and downright subservient bedside mannerisms Elsa decided to place aside tonight. Blown pupils made her blue eyes cascade nearly black—Honeymaren was distantly reminded of a lion’s gaze held before it made its kill.

Elsa had never been one to initiate any sort of intimacy, either too shy or too dense to ever think that Honeymaren longed for her like the ocean longed for the pull of the moon. Chaste kisses, brushes of hands against clothed skin and the occasional heated moment would fizzle out as soon as Elsa’s powers would wake beneath her fingertips. She would bound off like a scared rabbit, away from Maren, apologies twisted on her lips from fear of losing control.

Tonight, though, her magic spread into the bedroom, frost cloaking the walls and bedside windows. Not once did any of the ice hurt Honeymaren, nor did Elsa break their contact. With a grunt, Elsa bent down, wrapping her arms around the back of the other woman’s thighs, hoisting her up. Honeymaren let out a small yelp at the act and hastily wrapped her legs tightly around hips draped in white finery; she did _not_ expect that.

Sure, Elsa had gotten used to living life outside of the luxuries of royalty—she was quick to learn and was a whirlwind of energy, offering aid wherever she could within the Northuldran tribe. And sure, Honeymaren had taught her the ways of physical combat and tree climbing; she didn’t want the spirit to have only her magic to protect her, she needed practicality on her side as well. Months passed and the brunette could see the changes Elsa’s body developed plainly. Once thin, delicate-looking arms had grown some muscle, svelte shoulders have grown a tad broader. Sure, this was to be expected!

_Right?_

Honeymaren did _not_ expect Elsa to be able to pick her up as if she weighed nothing, as if she were just a pile of blankets meant to be set on their shared bed.

Okay, maybe this was a Spirit thing. Maybe Elsa’s powers have suddenly given her enhanced strength and maybe, just maybe, Maren was into it.

_Very much into it._

“What’s gotten into you, Snowflake?” Maren managed, still clinging to Elsa even as she tumbled them down onto the bed, pillows knocked off with a swipe of an arm. Maren made sure to kick her boots off before Elsa pushed her down, straddling her waist. Maren could die happy. “Not that-not that I mind in the slightest. I just, ah-is this why games weren't on for tonight?" 

Elsa smiled crookedly from above Maren, hands already working on removing the brunette’s blue nightshirt. She heard a sharp inhale once her fingers skimmed over warm skin. “I just...” she began, dragging her hands down Maren’s chest at an achingly slow pace, relishing the gooseflesh that followed her path downward. Stopping at Maren’s breasts, she gently palmed at dark nipples, her smile turning sharp when Maren gasped, hips bucking underneath her, chest pushing against her working hands.

_“I just want you.”_

Maren’s heart thudded against the Ice Queen’s palms and she knew innately that Elsa could feel it. This was the first time Elsa has ever said something like this—Maren could barely withhold herself. She held her breath when Elsa leaned down, brushing her lips against her ear.

___“May I have you, Honey?”_ _ _

Maren closed her eyes and nodded shakily, breathing already ragged from Elsa’s simple request. Elsa rolled her hips, prompting a groan from Maren. She felt her back hit the duvet covers and succumbed to the woman above, fool's gold meeting crashing waters in supplication.

“Gods, yes, I’m all yours, Snowflake.”

Stormy eyes like the sea darkened in an instant, lids lowering with desire and satisfaction at the other woman's answer. Elsa couldn't help her powers be made known; ice crept its way down the headboard, creating intricate patterns along the wood, encircling Maren's head in a halo of powder snow. Maren looked up and watched, fascinated at the way Elsa’s magic reacted, but Elsa didn’t want her attention on her ice. Moving one hand to the brunette’s face, she guided golden eyes back to her own.

___“Say it again.”_ _ _

Maren could barely get out the words “I’m yours” before Elsa descended on her, lips and tongue and teeth devouring Maren in rough kisses. Her mind went pleasantly numb as Elsa nipped her way down her neck, a sharper than human canine catching delicate skin, surely leaving a mark. Blunted nails dragged over Elsa's bared back as she continued her worship downward, leaving lovebites to Maren's chest. The brunette's breath hitched as she looked down, finding Elsa’s risingtide stare looking directly back, her tongue swiping slowly against a nipple. A pale hand covered her other breast, colder than usual. Maren squirmed as Elsa’s hand became frigid. While it felt nice on her hot skin, it was almost too cold to be pleasurable. Maren felt overstimulated, and the downright wicked smirk Elsa was making around her nipple made liquid heat pool in her stomach.

“T-that’s a bit too cold, you know, Els-ah!”

A hot mouth enveloped her cold breast, licking fire up and swirling around her pebbled nipple. Elsa looked back up, the same smirk plastered on her lips. Maren whined at the loss of sensation, pushing her chest against the other woman’s chin impatiently. Elsa leaned away, teasing. “I’m learning how to better control my own temperature. What do you think, Honey?”

Maren tugged Elsa’s hair into her fists, willing her back down to her chest. “I swear to _all_ of the Spirits that if you stop, I will cause all hell to break loose.”

Maren couldn’t help but break and smile at Elsa’s muffled laughter as she lavished attention to her breasts and torso, smattering love bites down to her hips. “Swearing at the Spirits, how awfully bold.” Elsa husked against Maren’s hip, her fingers already curled into the waistband of the woman’s trousers. “Some would say unwise. One of them might...” she paused, lifting her body from Maren and shifting to kneel in front of her. “... exact revenge.” Maren couldn’t help but gasp as the last of her clothing was all but ripped off of her, leaving her bare to the Spirit above her.

Feeling completely, no, being completely naked in front of Elsa made Maren feel a bit self conscious—Elsa’s clothes (did ice constitute as clothing?) were still painted onto her body, crystals adorning her torso and white snow etched onto her arms and legs. Cold hands grasped Maren’s knees and pulled gently, allowing the woman to kneel between her legs as if in prayer. She could see the blonde’s modest chest heaving as she stared, marveling at Maren’s prone body. As Elsa leaned back down, Maren leaned up, propping herself on one elbow. She rested a hand on Elsa’s collar. Elsa quirked a brow in question, but did nothing to move forward.

“As... amazingly hot as this situation is, Elsa, I want this to be fair.” She managed, lips pursed to the side in concentration. Her fingers couldn’t find purchase on Elsa’s ice-threaded top. “Are these even clothes? How the hell am I supposed to take this blasted thing off of you?” Maren groaned, unable to find a way to get her girlfriend naked. Her hand fumbled down Elsa’s arm. “These aren’t even sleeves! They’re attached to you like a second skin.” She was right, the ice made gradients of white from her wrist to shoulder. It was almost infuriating how each swipe of Maren's fingers did nothing to tear the damned ice away from what she wanted most at this very moment.

Elsa chuckled lowly at her lover’s expressive distaste in magical apparel. “Here,” she whispered, taking Maren’s hand and guiding it back to her crystalline chest. “Press your warmth into me.”

Maren could feel her entire body flush at the double entendre. Elsa has never been so vocal and it was driving her absolutely mad. “You’re teasing me...” she muttered, but listened, pressing her hand firmly against Elsa’s chest. The spirit only sighed into Maren’s touch, closing her eyes as her ice literally melted from the other woman’s warm palm. Maren gaped up at the blonde and dared to move her hand lower, watching with wide eyes as white ice thread melted and dissolved underneath her fingertips, revealing pale skin.

Elsa surged forward, catching the other woman in a kiss and knocking Maren onto her back once more. Warm hands glided against Elsa’s upper torso, melting any trace of her clothing until her bare skin was glistening with beads of water. Her body moved in sync with Maren’s hands, muscles straining when nails dug into pale flesh once more. Maren tried to push herself up to run her hands along Elsa's legs, but was once again overpowered. " _Nei, nei, min kjære_ ," she said, that damnable, irresistible rasp commanding the brunette back down on the mattress. She could feel her cheeks line with a heavy blush at the heavy accent falling from Elsa's tongue, the endearment thick and syrupy sweet. 

Elsa sat back on her knees and grasped onto Maren's arms, keeping her back on the mattress but bringing her hands down onto ice-entrapped thighs. "Heat into me," she murmured, prompting warm palms to melt the leggings tight around her. Maren stared open mouthed as the last remaining bits of magical clothing finally, finally melted from her lover's body. "Fuck," Maren couldn't help the curse from leaving her mouth as she took in the sight of the goddess on top of her. Elsa's body has definitely seen some changes; her broadened shoulders dipped gracefully down to lean arms, forearms flexed with twining muscle, elegant hands still wrapped around Maren's wrists. The spirit allowed Maren's eyes to rove hungrily along her modest chest to her stomach to the sharp dip of her hips. She squeezed her thighs tight around Maren's waist as warm fingers followed in wake of her unabashed staring. 

"Better?" Elsa asked, her abdominal muscles twitching under calloused hands. Maren nodded, whispering a quick "Yes, yes," as she pulled the blonde atop of her, sealing their lips once more in a slow kiss. She could hear herself whimper pathetically, Elsa's cold, naked body pressed to hers making her skin break out in a pleasant chill. Sharp teeth caught Maren's lower lip, eliciting a groan deep within her chest. "Much, much, much better." She was barely able to recognize her own voice, lowered a register from her need of the ice queen, her utter powerlessness against Elsa's dominance making her feel almost feral with desire. 

Maren broke their kisses to wrap her arms around Elsa’s shoulders, bringing their bodies flush together. She could feel liquid heat between them, her core burning with desire and lust and pure admiration. She traced shapes onto pale, freckled shoulders, smiling as Elsa finally caved and shuddered into her body. Elsa quickly moved a thigh between Maren's legs and Maren saw stars in the back of her vision. The friction of Elsa's strong thigh against her heat made her grind down against it with a growing, pulsing urgency. She was too far gone to feel any sort of embarrassment at her lack of modesty. "E-Elsa, please, enough teasing me-"

Elsa herself could scarcely hold back; the wetness between her own legs and the pooling mess along the thigh trapped between Maren made it difficult to hold steady. Propping herself on her forearms, Elsa gazed down at Maren and rolled her hips against the other woman, watching with rapt attention as the brunette's eyes rolled back with pleasure, her lower lip caught between her teeth, holding back any noises that dared to escape. She wanted to hear everything Maren was trying to hold back.

Lifting one hand against a flushed cheek, Elsa brushed her thumb along a plump lower lip, prompting Maren's mouth to part. "I want to hear you, kjære," she husked the endearment once more and Maren whined openly, a rush of wetness spilling onto Elsa's thigh. Her lids fluttered at the sensation, at how Maren's body reacted so easily to her. How easy it was for the woman to hand over all power to someone like her. Elsa could feel her chest swell with something so foreign, warmth blossoming and settling just below her sternum. She could say it at this very moment; she could tell Honeymaren right now what that feeling was, what she meant to her, how she affected her frozen heart so--

_For another time. Another time._

Elsa jumped out of her reverie when Maren's tongue swiped against the pad of her thumb, taking it into her mouth. The warmth from Maren's swirling tongue sent shockwaves down Elsa's body and she crooned sweet nothings into Maren's ear. She could feel Maren's legs part against the bed, silently begging for more than just the friction of her thigh. " _Please_ ," Maren whispered, her back curving, pressing them chest to chest. Elsa couldn't say no to her pleas. The spirit bent down, freeing her captured fingers, trailing them down a heaving chest. Lifting her body up with one arm and tucking her body to Maren's side, she gently prodded the other woman's knees further apart. Elsa kept her stare level with Maren's while her cold touch dragged slowly to the apex of trembling thighs, letting out a rush of air from her lungs as her fingers met with coarse hair. "Honey," she crooned again, dipping her fingers further down, eyes closing as she swirled her fingers along Maren's slick entrance. 

" _May I have you_?" she asked once more, looking earnestly down at Maren, eyes soft and light as freshly fallen powdersnow. 

Maren's hazy eyes filled with tears at the reverence in which Elsa held her. At how, even when demanding, Elsa asked for her consent. "Please, _yes_ ," she begged, and she felt her body almost come undone at the feeling of Elsa slipping her fingers knuckle deep inside of her. Maren's voice cracked as she groaned into Elsa's shoulders, the cold fingers inside of her heated core almost too much. Elsa waited patiently for Maren to get used to the differing temperature, only continuing once Maren nodded, hips beginning to roll desperately.

Elegant fingers worked slow and precise into Maren's sex; the air filled with their harsh breaths and, to Maren's ears, almost lewd, wet sounds made against her as Elsa hastened her pace, fingers curling in and out, working and massaging Maren until she was sobbing with the feeling of a knot tied in her stomach, begging for release. Elsa pressed her thumb against Maren's pearl and rubbed circles slowly, kissing under her jaw, her neck, sucking skin between her teeth as Maren's inner walls tightened around her fingers. She hissed as Maren's nails clamped down onto her back, clawing harshly down shoulder blades, leaving puckered, red skin in her wake.

"I'm going to-" Maren warned before Elsa slid another digit easily into her silken folds, and Maren definitely saw stars behind her eyelids this time. " _Åh, min elskede, vakre jente, jeg elsker deg så_." Elsa's voice sounds muted, far away, and Maren is unable to translate in her state. Her body jerked from underneath Elsa's, head lulled back against the pillow as she came, waves of pleasure crashing against her, swallowing her whole, taking her deeper under the water as Elsa's hand quickened its pace. Electric shocks made Maren's entire body jerk and she nearly screamed, her mouth betraying her want to keep quiet. She cursed and blessed the spirit's name as her climax reached its peak. Her muscles gave out as Elsa helped her ride out the remains of her last waves of pleasure. With a final shudder, Maren sinks boneless into the mattress, exhausted. Elsa extracts herself and Maren is met with an emptiness she couldn't name.

"Honey," Elsa says her name like a hymnal prayer, adoration coating each syllable. She trails feather-soft kisses back up Maren's sweaty neck to the soft curve of her jaw, nuzzling her nose into thick, dark hair that came loose from its braid. Maren smiled slowly, the high of her orgasm ebbing her into a calmness she's never felt before. She turns her head and presses a kiss to Elsa's crown, closing her eyes to take in the scent of lavender and sage and petrichor--wholly Elsa. She can feel a light dusting of snow along her rapidly cooling body, and opens her eyes. The entire bedchamber has been transformed into a living ice palace and she can feel the energy pulsing beneath the spirit's skin. Holding Elsa closer to feel that thrumming magic, Maren brushes her fingers down a pale back, taking notice of the red welts she left in their passion. She almost apologizes, but... Maybe Elsa likes it. She leaves it to wonder and instead takes in the beauty of the Snow Queen's creation; large, shining icicles hang like columns supporting the weight of the now crystalline white ceiling, decorations of snowflakes and the signature sigil of magic hang like a chandelier above their bedside. 

“Have I ever told you how incredible you are?” Maren murmured into Elsa’s ear, lifting her leg to wrap around the blonde’s hip, comfortable. Elsa leaned up a bit, her crooked smile finding its way back to her face. "Because by the light, Elsa, you are... something else."

_The something else Maren wants so badly to give name to but is too afraid to do so. Not yet, not yet._

_Another time._

Elsa brings the blanket up and around their bodies and huddles for warmth, pressing her head underneath Maren's chin. Maren grins lazily, wrapping her arms around her. "So... you gonna..." fingers brush against the angry scratches along Elsa's back once more. "... Maybe take charge like that again one day? Get your spirit's revenge for my misdeeds?"

Elsa laughs freely and the sound is like hearing glass wind chimes _tink-tink-tink_ on a windy day.

"Hmm... We'll see, won't we?"

Sleep comes slowly to the two, weaving dreams sweet as saccharine for the both of them.

* * *

Elsa is hounded by Queen Anna the next morning at the breakfast table. They sit across from one another as usual, with Maren to Elsa's left. Kristoff sits quietly beside Anna, sneaking pieces of his breakfast to Sven. How the reindeer is allowed in the more delicate rooms of the castle is his business.

Teal eyes stare deadly into her own as smørrebrød and milk and teas are put on the table. Elsa sits ramrod straight, taking a sip of her tea as Anna tears off a bit of rye bread, dolloping a hefty amount of cheese on top before popping it into her mouth. "So," she began, talking around her food, "I take it you went to bed early last night, sis?"

Maren sinks into her chair, hiding her face behind her cup of milk. Kristoff mouths an apology, face red, already prepared for whatever Anna has to say this morning.

Elsa sets her tea down on the table with a clink, staring back at her sister with the regal air of a queen herself. "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's unbecoming of a Queen, Anna." Anna huffs before swallowing her food, chasing it down with water. Keeping her eyes on her sister, Anna squints. "Answer my question." Elsa only hums, patting her mouth with a velvet napkin. "As a matter of fact, yes, I did retire early. I wanted to be ready for today's-" she is cut off by a flying piece of cold cut ham to her face. She sputters, slinging the offending meat to the table. " _Anna, what the fuck?!_ " 

So much for royal mannerisms.

"Elsa, you little fucking minx!" her sister shouts back, her mouth set in a crooked grin that reminds Maren so much of Elsa's mischievous smirk. She can't sink any lower into her seat.

This is it. This is how Honeymaren dies. Of embarrassment by the Queen of Arendelle.

"You two," the Queen starts again, pointing fingers at the both of them, elbows propped on the table. "Are incorrigible! I think the entire castle heard you, by the way."

"Anna..." Kristoff pleads, clearly exasperated but used to the unruly behavior. "Can we, just this _once_ , have breakfast with your sister and her girlfriend without something being thrown at each other?" 

"No." Anna dismisses quickly, her grin salacious. "Man, was I wrong about you, Els. I thought you were the shy one in the relationship." The redhead turns to Maren, an eyebrow raised. "So, is it like kissing a lamppost in winter? Did her ice boner get everywhere--" A snowball hits Anna square in the face. She brushes it off, her smile still ever present.

"What Maren and I do behind closed doors is none of your concern, dear sister." Elsa deadpans, face stoic, the only giveaway to her embarrassment are her flushed ears. Of course her sister heard, _of course_ she did. She should have seen this coming. She supposes the ice surrounding their bedchambers hadn't been thick enough to muffle their... passionate night together.

"What you choose to wear is blatantly exclaiming to everyone that you're proud of your work last night," Anna quips back, going to her breakfast ravenously. "Seriously, Els, you have a backless dress. C'mon. And Maren's neck looks like she got mauled by an animal." Maren quickly brought her collar closer to her neck, mumbling, face reddened like a ripe tomato.

"Well. I am proud." Elsa stated plainly, much to Maren's surprise. Where had her shy and reserved little spirit go?

Maybe Maren was into... this newfound courage.

Maybe she was into it a lot.

She grinned behind the collar of her shirt, finding Elsa's eyes. Despite everything, Elsa grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t write as much as I'd like, or as well as I want, but it is fun to have the time to. I've been extremely busy with other things, but I do hope you, yes you, reading this, has an awesome day! You deserve it.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, I read every single one and they always fill my own frozen heart with warmth. Hope to see you all soon!


	4. Feeding On Fever (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mild blood! Part 1 maybe? I’ve been busy being an ‘essential worker‘ and such. I hope everyone is well!

**Prompt: "I'm never letting you go."**

_Got a curse we cannot lift_   
_Shines when the sunshine shifts_   
_There's a curse comes with a kiss_   
_The bite that binds the gift that gives_

* * *

Honeymaren woke slowly to the sound of tinder crackling nearby and soft voices echoing through the open door of her goahti. 

She kept her eyes closed, breathing deeply to ground herself. Everything felt as if it moved in a fog; muddled, slow. Her limbs were heavy and the blanket covering her felt far too constricting for comfort. Every inch of her body was overheated; with an aggravated groan, she attempted to move the blankets off her torso, only to be stopped by a slight pressure on her right hand. Honeymaren did not wish to open her eyes just yet, still dizzy with exhaustion, opting to wriggle her hand under whatever was covering it.

An unhappy groan was heard to her right, a hand tightening around Honeymaren's own. A sudden chill brought the woman back to focus; she opened her eyes and couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the sight of the Fifth Spirit kneeling on the ground beneath her makeshift cot. Honeymaren stared in wonder down Elsa's sleeping form--it seemed she had fallen asleep holding the other woman's hand, her head propped uncomfortably on the cot's edge. It was dark in the hut, a lone candle lit on a table near Elsa, shrouding her in shadow. From what Honeymaren could make out, Elsa looked quite the mess. Long, blonde hair was twisted into a messy braid, leaves caught throughout the loose plait. Her ice-woven clothes were dirtied with what looked like grass and soil, and parts of her outfit had been melted entirely. A thick substance caked the side of Elsa's face.

Before Honeymaren could voice her concern, a large figure loomed into her room, bringing the nearby firelight with them.

"Oh, Mare, you're finally awake." 

Ryder's face came into focus, heavy worry lines marring his usual cheerful features. A small lantern on his hip swayed as he stooped beside his sister's cot. "It's been a few hours," he whispered, placing the lantern on the ground. "I was about to check if your royal guard would let me patch her up." He was clutching a small water bowl in his free hand, cloth wrappings draped across his forearm. Honeymaren frowned in confusion, snapping her gaze from Elsa to her brother.

"What... what happened?" she asked. "Guard? Ryder, what have I missed? All I remember was going to tend to the missing calf..."

Memories from earlier that day hit her with a rush of clarity.

* * *

_A heavy storm had hit that afternoon, showering the land in heavy rain and buffeting thunderous winds.  
_

_A frightened calf had gone bounding off into uncharted area of the wood, its mother following directly after. Honeymaren had taken responsibility of bringing both back safely, delegating work to the rest of the tribe to keep watch of the remaining reindeer. Rain had pelted the forest in thick sheets, and Honeymaren could scarcely see much in front of her, let alone the quickly fading tracks of the reindeer._

_With drenched, soggy steps, Honeymaren had managed to track the calf and mother. The deer were cornered by a monstrously large bear along a cliff's sloping edge. The deer had accidentally invaded the bear's territory and it showed; the bear's hackles were raised, its claws digging into the earth, bringing mud and rubble with it when it stood on its hind legs. A maw full of sharpened teeth roared, cutting through the almost deafening sound of rainfall, sending pinpricks of panic through Honeymaren's body. She reacted on instinct and rushed forward with her staff in hand, prepared to kill to defend the reindeer._

* * *

The last thing Honeymaren remembers is another earsplitting roar and a sharp strike to her head, knocking her unconscious to the forest floor. 

"I was knocked out, something hit the back of my head." she mumbles out as Ryder helps her sit up. Elsa's grip did not loosen on her hand. Ice slowly gathered around Elsa's feet as her brows furrowed.

Ryder nodded, tapping his knuckles gently to Honeymaren's forehead. "Yeah, thank Gale for that one. She sent a rock at your noggin to put you on the ground the second that damn bear nearly swiped your head clean off." His lighthearted tone flattened with exasperation. His sister flinched as he brushed her hair back, revealing her bandaged head. "Seriously, Mare, don't _ever_ just run alone into danger like that. You could've gotten seriously hurt, or worse!"

Honeymaren scowled, swatting her brother's hand away in embarrassment. Her gaze drifted back down to the slumbering woman on the floor. With the lantern's soft light, she could see darkened blood smeared across Elsa's face—and immediately began to put two and two together. "Elsa, she went out and found me, didn't she?" She frowned, using her free hand to brush the blonde's bangs from her forehead. A nasty looking gash on the side of her face had been covered with a layer of frost, stemming the blood flow to a temporary halt. Honeymaren began to look for more wounds, finding a dangerously red frost-bandage over Elsa's right forearm. 

"Ryder, for land's sake, why is the _Fifth Spirit bleeding on the floor of my room?_ " Adrenaline bristled at Honeymaren's nerves. She glared daggers into her brother, who could only shrug, hands fisted on his hips as he looked down at the blonde. 

"Believe me, I've been trying to get her cleaned up and looked at all night. She won't let _anyone_ touch her and will _not_ let go of you." he tried to explain. "She kept insisting she was fine and to take care of you. I nearly got turned into an ice sculpture when I got too close. I don't even know how she knew where you ran off to—she was on the other side of the forest. The wind picked up and all I could see was ice blasting a path to where you ran off."

His sister only looked up at him expectantly. Ryder sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't even know what went after you. Elsa dealt with whatever it was... She was..." he paused for a moment, looking down again at the slumbering spirit. A frown dragged the corners of his mouth down in thought.

"She was so unlike herself."

* * *

_The wind howled against Elsa's ears, physically pushing her toward steadily darkening wood. She dropped the basket she had been foraging with and groaned when the berries bounced to the ground and flew away with the wind, lost._

_"Gale, what is it?" Elsa griped, holding her feet down steady to the earth. Sharp wind cut at her cheeks in response, whistling once again into her ears. "Gale, honestly!" She tried to push against the force of the wind, only to be lifted and flown into the oncoming rainfall. Elsa shouted in alarm as she was held aloft along the current, bouncing and unable to steady herself. Before she could contend with the other spirit, Elsa's vision swarmed, blurred, murky images of Honeymaren running alone toward an angry, hulking animal, its claws angled toward the woman's head. A flash of lightning struck, the vision ending abruptly with it. Dread clutched her chest, deep and painful, her heartbeat escalating wildly. With unfocused eyes, she pleaded with her companion spirit._

_"Take me to her."_

_The Fifth Spirit's body glimmered, her physical form seemingly dissipating along with the direction of the wind, frost coating the entire expanse of the forest she once touched. The rain that had erupted from the darkened clouds above gave way to her command, freezing into sleet. With Gale's assistance, the Fifth's lifeforce darted through the wood, through the blackened sky to where Honeymaren's shouts of fear were found. The brunette had been seemingly thrown to the ground, knocked unconscious. The hulking animal lunged at the opportunity._

_'Don't let her die don't let her go don't let her die like this-'_

_The Fifth's body materialized in front of Honeymaren's fallen form, from frost to flesh in a matter of seconds. Not taking time to realize or question her newfound ability, Elsa rounded on their enemy; ice emerged from the earth and around Elsa's arms as she prepared to deflect the animal's oncoming attack. Her head tilted further back the closer the beast got, his head thrice as big as any boulder that sat nearby. Not wanting to hurt anything, Elsa raised her arms in a defensive counter. She bit back a scream as wicked claws cut through ice, scoring across her skin. She did not make her ice as sturdy as she thought, for she had not wanted to harm the confused creature. Its nostrils flared at the scent of fresh blood and Elsa felt panic wash over her when furious black eyes zeroed in on the red that dripped down her skin._

_Bright crimson spilled over her arms, dripping steadily down her elbows and staining the ground beneath her. Steam rose from the rivulets of blood and her ice gauntlets cracked and fell to the dirt, useless._

_Elsa could feel her heartbeat pulsing in her fingertips, she could feel her fingers twitching with each drop of blood that snaked its way down her wrists. Her eyes focused on the bear above her, suddenly feeling nothing for it. It was too far gone to be reasoned with, to scare off._

_There was no use being gentle here._

_She could let go here._

_The bear reared back on its hind legs again and roared in Elsa's face, fangs pointed deadly to kill._

_'You won't let her die she can't die here you will not lose anyone else-'_

  
  


_‘are you a monster, too?’_

_Elsa let the self control that had been skating on thin ice shatter._

_'Nothing will ever harm you._

_I will not lose anyone ever again.'_

_She roared back at the beast with teeth bared and pinprick-pupiled eyes blazing, glowing—from her hands, icicles sharp as serrated blades pierced through fur and flesh and bone. Elsa did not flinch as the bear's flailing claws clipped the side of her face, she did not feel the warmth of her blood surging down her eyes. She did not blink as her body moved on its own accord, any noise becoming quiet as the winter's first snow in her ears. With a flick of her wrist, she beheaded the giant beast, and crushed the skull with the blunt ends of her icicles until nothing was left but viscera on her trembling fists._

_'I will kill anything and everything for you.'_

_Ryder had found Elsa hunched protectively over his sister, scraping her icy talons into the red dirt and snow. Any semblance of what had attacked Honeymaren was unidentifiable. The stench of death was heavy in the air and Ryder could not help but flinch as Elsa's predatory gaze swept over his form. She snarled at him, her canines seemingly elongated, those wicked claws sharp and curved, and he could swear by the deep sound ripping from her chest there was an animal buried deep in Elsa's throat._

* * *

Maren could scarcely believe Ryder as he recounted his experience with the untamed spirit that held her hand so gently.

"From what I could tell, she fought something for you, protected you." Ryder swallowed thickly. "Killed... _something_ for you."

"Are you kidding me?" she tried to reason. "Elsa can't even manage to skin a rabbit without growing ill. I don't think she's ever had to kill anything in her life, powers and all." Ryder only tilted his head, brow raised in good humor. 

Her mouth clicked shut as soon as she heard a small groan from the ground. Not wanting to startle her, Honeymaren quieted, keeping her hand still in the other woman's cold grip. "Elsa," she whispered faintly, brushing a thumb across pale skin, hoping to evoke a gentle response.

A gentle response did not welcome them.

With a sharp gasp, Elsa awoke, her entire body going rigid as a statue. Eyes fever-bright bore into Honeymaren's own and she couldn't help but lean away at the hostility she found in the icy depths. Elsa's pupils were still the size of a needle's point, the sclera red from lack of sleep. Elsa kept her gaze latched onto Honeymaren as she stood from her kneeling position, deep breaths rattling her thin frame. Honeymaren said nothing, only keeping her hand in Elsa's tightening grip in hopes to calm her dear friend down. She craned her neck back as Elsa stood fully above her; the blonde seemed almost confused, her eyes hazy, her brow wrinkled. Honeymaren tried to brush her thumb across the back of Elsa's hand once more, slowly and softly, as if trying to calm an animal. 

Suddenly, Elsa's gaze snapped from Honeymaren to Ryder. A guttural growl creeped from her chest as she sized him up. Ice began to creep into the floor, coating the goahti in a thin layer of frost; Ryder hissed as ice made its way up his legs and around his torso, effectively trapping him where he stood. "Uh, Mare, I don't think she's herself!" Elsa's left eye twitched and she flung her freehand out towards Ryder, ice claws recreated in an instant, extended.

"Elsa," Honeymaren soothed, daring to bring her freehand up to Elsa's injured forearm. The woman visibly flinched, but did not move, her gaze trained on the man in her trap. 

Warm fingers gripped cold skin, fingers working into flexed muscle, fighting to bring warmth into them. 

"Elsa." Honeymaren tried once more, relief flooding her veins when she felt Elsa's arm relax. "Elsa, it's okay. It's me. Ryder is here. Everything's _okay_." Honeymaren's voice wavered and cracked towards the end, her eyes watering as she watched her friend bite her lip hard in concentration. Elsa shook her head, and in an instant her ice dissipated. Ryder fell onto his back, letting out a small 'oompf!' at impact. The blonde looked slowly back to Honeymaren, eyes back to their natural hue, her brows creased with worry and confusion.

Elsa still loomed over Honeymaren, her hands wringing, folded to her chest. She let out slow, uneven breaths as she came back to herself, her shoulders hunching to make herself seem smaller, less threatening. Ryder slowly got to his feet, motioning with the bandages to Honeymaren. She nodded. "Hey, Els, c'mon," her gentle voice prodded the spirit, pulling her down onto the cot. Her movements were stiff, her eyes trained on anything but the twins.

"Elsa, please, let's take care of your wounds. We don't have to talk," Honeymaren soothed, her hand brushing against Elsa's rigid back until she felt muscles slowly relax. Elsa nodded mutely, holding her injured arm out to Ryder slowly. Ryder smiled, humming a familiar melody softly under his breath as he washed the blood from the woman's forearm. Honeymaren continued her featherlight touches against Elsa's back, her shoulders, her hand, as she watched her brother expertly apply salve to the wound and wrap Elsa's forearm with the bandages he brought in. He only spoke to ask if Elsa had any other injuries on her body before moving up to the nasty cut on her forehead. Elsa flinched, moving away from him, becoming tense once again.

"I got this, Ry, go check on the herd." Honeymaren intervened, taking the cloth and water bowl from her brother. "Gotcha," Ryder smiled again, his knees popping when he stood from his kneeling position. Collecting the dirtied, bloody cleaning supplies under his arm, he walked to the door. He paused a moment, looking at Elsa with warm eyes.

"Elsa," he started, waiting for her to look up at him. Her eyes held hesitance, fear of his reaction. "Thank you for saving my sister." 

The door shut, leaving the two women alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never written Frozen fiction in my life so apologies for any inconsistencies! Also it’s almost 4am. What am I doing with my life.


End file.
